


Post-Workout Catharsis

by cqndyy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqndyy/pseuds/cqndyy
Summary: They kiss a little.
Relationships: Fon/Lal Mirch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Post-Workout Catharsis

"Fon," Lal started, out of breath. "Come down here." She raised her arm, gesturing for him to lean down to her level. She'd usually up and do it but unfortunately he stood tall outside her reach. The shirtless man looked down at her from the corner of his eye in mild curiosity. Her bottom lip pushed out slightly at the action, wanting a quick response. She gestured again. " _Come_."

Fon leaned down, just enough so that she could easily touch him if she got just a touch closer. She hummed, pleased, and ruffled his hair. His smile, small and barely there, disappeared for a moment before coming back strong and steady. He closed his eyes, enjoying his reward of affection.

They shared a moment of peace, the only sounds in the air being their laboured breathing, having just finished sparing, and the movement of long hair. His smile slowly shifted into a serene one as she continued playing with his hair. Somewhere in this moment she had went from ruffling it to half heartedly running her fingers through it. At some point his long braid had come loose during the fight, allowing her hands to go further than they normally would.

_Ah, his hair is rather nice to play with_ , She mused, twirling strands of hair around her index finger and watching it fall straight once it was removed. She repeated the action a few times, looking back at Fon's face only to find him already staring at her. She paused, just barely, in surprise, hoping he wouldn't catch it. Judging by his growing grin, he did and was all too happy about it. She sucked her teeth before pushing his head back up so that he'd stand straight and away from her with that _infuriatingly_ attractive grin of his.

The taller man chuckled, taking her hand and pressing it against his face. He had toned down his smile but she could still see the smugness hidden underneath. _Ugh_. She openly scowled at the move as butterflies rose in her throat. And he was supposed to be better than Reborn.

"You're _terrible_." Lal experimentally tugged at her arm, huffing when it didn't budge. She huffed louder when Fon pulled her into his chest and rested his head on top of her own.

"I love you too." She felt the way his voice rumbled when he spoke. She could also hear the amusement in his voice. She rolled her eyes and leaned her head back to look up at him. He looked back down at her, eyes filled with amusement. He brushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead. She hummed, bottom lip slightly pushing out once again in displeasure.

"Coward." Fon blinked.

"Coward?" He repeated, a single eyebrow raised, and she nodded. "How am I a coward?"

"If you weren't a coward you'd do this instead." She raised her arm and tugged him down to meet her lips. She watched his eyes widen for a millisecond, arms tightening around her. _Oh, is **that** why he does what he does?_ She smirked into the kiss, watching him try to recover from being the one caught off guard. She could get behind that.

He pulled away and so did she. She expected to be pushed away, even just a little bit, not for him to shove his red face into her neck. She grinned, not bothering to hold back her laughter as she wrapped her arms around him and pat his back.

"You're _awful_." He mumbled, tickling her neck a little bit.

"I love you too."


End file.
